Kyle
]] Lieutenant Kyle was a 23rd century Starfleet operations division officer. He was a Human of British origin, and spoke with a strong English accent. The five-year mission ]] During the mid-2260s, Kyle served aboard the under Captain James T. Kirk. He served primarily as transporter chief, but also functioned as an engineering assistant, and relief helmsman. He was also trained to operate the science station. ( ) In 2267, Kyle was on duty as transporter chief after the Enterprise was accidentally thrown back into Earth's 20th century. He was in the transporter room when John Christopher entered, pointed a phaser at him, and demanded to be beamed back to Earth. Christopher was immobilized by Kirk before he could carry out his threat. Kyle later stood by in the transporter room while Kirk and Sulu beamed down to the airbase to retrieve the US military's data on the Enterprise. After inadvertently beaming up an Air Police sergeant, Kyle was given the duty of watching the officer. After beaming down a second landing party, Kyle asked the sergeant if he was hungry, and got him some chicken soup from the food slot. ( ) Kyle was also on duty in the transporter room when he was approached by Marla McGivers, who pointed a phaser at him and told him to move away from the transporter console. As he moved away, Khan Noonien Singh came up from behind and incapacitated him. ( ) He was later incapacitated by Leonard McCoy after the delusional McCoy received an accidental overdose of cordrazine. ( ) Later career ]] In the 2280s, Kyle was promoted to the rank of commander and was assigned as the communications officer aboard the , under Captain Clark Terrell. In 2285, Kyle was stranded on the surface of Ceti Alpha V when Khan Noonien Singh commandeered the Reliant. He and the rest of the Reliant crew were later saved by the USS Enterprise following the latter ship's escape from the Mutara Nebula. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) ** (no lines) * Background Kyle was played by actor John Winston in The Original Series and voiced by James Doohan in The Animated Series. His first appearance was in "Tomorrow is Yesterday," where he was credited as "Transporter Chief." In "The Immunity Syndrome", Kyle serves as helmsman where he wears a yellow tunic for the first and only time in TOS. In The Animated Series, recycled footage of Kyle from "Beyond the Farthest Star" was often used during close-up shots of Scotty operating the transporter controls. Instances of this occurring include: and Despite being the second most featured speaking-character with a recurring role next to Christine Chapel, virtually no background was established for Kyle during The Original Series. In spite of this, Michael Okuda later wrote a personnel file for Kyle that appeared in the Star Trek: Starship Creator video game. In Starship Creator Okuda used the actor's first name, John, as Kyle's first name, and established that he was born in Sheffield, England, Earth in 2241. Kyle had previously been married, but was apparently divorced from his wife, Rebbecca, with whom he had two daughters, Susan and Dawn, all of whom were residents of New Berlin, Luna. The profile further elaborated that Kyle graduated in 2263, after which he was assigned as a transporter technician aboard the USS Bull Run. He would later be promoted to lieutenant junior grade, after receiving his starship pilot certificate in 2264. He later transferred to the USS Enterprise as a lieutenant. Following his assignment aboard the Enterprise, Okuda wrote that he transferred to the in 2278 as the senior helmsman. He was given the Citation for Bravery in 2280 after he volunteered to pilot a shuttle ahead of the Bozeman to clear a safe course out of a Tholian minefield. In 2281, he was promoted to lieutenant commander and named second officer of the Bozeman. The Starship Creator profile also established that Kyle transferred to USS Reliant in 2284 at the request of Pavel Chekov. He was then promoted to commander in 2285 and named communications officer and second officer. Ronald D. Moore notes in his afterword of the novelization of that the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine art department created a sign for Kyle's quarters on the recreated Enterprise set. Apocrypha According to fan lore, Kyle's first name is Winston, after the actor who played him. This name has been adopted in several novelizations. The novel Present Tense (cover blurb only) also gives Kyle's first name as John, as does the TOS 40th anniversary trilogy Crucible. Additionally, stories appearing in the DC Comics versions of Star Trek give Kyle's first name as Thomas. External link * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Kyle fr:Kyle